Choices
by Bella Anima
Summary: I love you to much to ever,truely hate you."Takes place in New Moon.Bella never became deppressed,Alice never saw her cliffdiving.BELLA HATES EDWARD...or does she?Better description inside.Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**The world is defined by the choices we make.**

**This story takes place right at the moment when Edward told Bella he didn't love her anymore. ****What if she made a choice, and her reaction was different?**

**She never went into a deppresion. Alice never saw her go cliff-diving, because she never tried to hear his voice.**

**What if Bella _hated _Edward?**

**Find out how the smallest things can change the course of an entire story...**

**----------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*----------**

"You..don't..want me?"

"No"

_This cant be happening. this cant be happening. _That was all i could think at that moment. Could this be a nightmare? Will I wake up at any moment to be comforted by his strong arms around me with him whispering in my ear "it was only a dream" and fall gently asleep listening to his sweet voice hum my lullaby.

No. That wouldn't happen. It was undeniable in his hard,topaz eyes as he stared at me, without apology.

I didn't understand, he promised to never leave said he loved me, that _nothing_ could change the way he felt about me. Appearently, this was not so.

"Well then," I said harshly, " When did you figure out you didn't love me anymore? Or did you ever love me? Was it a lie Edward? Every kiss, every touch,_ everything _you've _ever _said to me, was it a lie??"

I was starting to shout now. Did he think he could play with my heart like that and get away with it?

"No,"he said. But I could tell he was struggling to keep up the cool mask that covered his face. It seemed as if my reaction was not what he expected."Bella, I will always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize-"

"Don't"I interrupted."Don't bother with explanations".

I could hear the anger cracking in my voice. I could feel it radiating off my face. And I could see the look on Edwards face, Like he didn't even care about how i felt in the situation. I could have just fell to my knees and begged desperately for him to stay as he rejected me, but I choose differently.

"I cant believe it,"I said, letting out a humorless laugh."I cant believe I thought someone like you could love someone like me. How could I kid myself?"

I looked down. It took everything I had to hold back my tears. I looked back up,not caring what happened at this point and said,"I feel like a kids toy, played with for a while until the kid gets bored, then pushed to the back of the closet."

"Bella, I would never do that to you,"he said

"But you did!" I yelled,"Don't deny it. Don't you dare lie to my face like that, I at least deserve the truth!"

"How could you even think that?"he yelled.

"The reasons are plain and clear."I was starting to get a bit hysteirical then,watching him just lie to my face.

"Listen to me, I _did_ love you, but my feelings have changed. I have never lied to you."

He looked like he was desperate for me to believe him. His angel face had an unrecognizable expression on it, but I could still see a pleading look in his eyes.

"No you listen to me." I said, not easing up one bit,"You promised me you'd never leave me. Your breaking that promise right now, and think nothing of it."

His expression turned cold again. "Is that what you believe?"

I didn't respond. We stared at eachover like that for a minute. Finally, I took a step forward and asked,"Do you want to know the worst part of this?" Sorrow was filling my face as i continued,"i love you to much to ever be able to truely hate you."

His face softened ever so slightly."Bella," He said softly,but i turned around.

"Bella, please understand-"

"SHUT-UP!"I screamed.

I turned around to him and looked right into his eyes as i yelled"Go away!"a sob escaped from,but i continued"GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

It was quiet for a moment. No one made a sound. Even the forest was silent of any creatures. Like the end of world approaching.

"Bella.."he whispered.

It was a pleading sound,as if he was begging for me to understand, to forgive him. But I turned my back again, denying that request.

Silence.

"As you wish, we will never bother you again. It will be as if i never existed."

Silence.

"Goodbye Bella. I-I'm sorry."

I turned around just before he left and growled,

"You can say your sorry a million times, but that doesnt mean ill ever forgive you!"

And then he was gone.


End file.
